Girl colorless
by Kotomi-Walker
Summary: ¿Por qué Arceus ha sido tan malo con mi destino? ¿Qué hice para no merecer ningún color? Cualquiera hubiera estado bien; el blanco o el negro incluso el amarillo. En verdad deseo que sepan que existo. ["Participante de Cuando uno más uno no hacen dos del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak"]


Holo :3

¿Están leyendo bien? ¿Kotomi escribiendo un SpecialShipping siendo este uno de los Shippings que **MÁS** ODIA EN LA PUTA VIDA? Déjenme decirles que; si, están leyendo bien y he escrito un Special. ODIO este Shipping, pero sinceramente prefiero (por muy poco) el Special que el SoulSilverShipping. ¡ESE SHIPPING ES EL QUE MÁS ODIO EN TODO EL FANDOM!

Pero bueno, el punto es que escribí esto y se lo dedico a **_Ryuunoko_** que el Special es su OTP… *Suspiro* Mujer, te adoro más que nada en el mundo, eres de las mejores personas que he conocido en la vida. De no ser por ti hubiera hecho esta historia peor de lo que ya está XD

* * *

**Nota de la autora: ****_"Participante de Cuando uno más uno no hacen dos del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak"_** _(Link en mi perfil)_.

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto. Lo único que me pertenece es mi retorcida mente que juega con los personajes.

**Advertencia:** TradicionalShipping. Posible OoC. Final fuerte y lleno de Feels.

**Shipping:** SpecialShipping (Red x Yellow) (Este Shipping destruye mi OTP *Inserte corazón roto aquí*)

**Otra nota de la autora:** Wow, aun no es fin de mes y ya subí el reto… Este fic tiene lo más raro de mí en todos los aspectos xDDD

* * *

**Girl colorless.**

Soy completamente transparente ¿Por qué no poseo ningún color? Así nadie nunca podrá darse cuenta de mi presencia. Durante los pocos días que he rondado alrededor de una región, tal parece que es la región de Kanto. En pocos días he visto a varios chicos de los cuales me encantaría que fueran mis amigos, inclusive me enamore de cierto chico. Patético ¿no es así? Todos ellos jamás sabrán de mí.

Aquel chico es un azabache de ojos rojos, siempre posee una sonrisa en su rostro y se le nota que ama las aventuras, a sus amigos y a sus Pokémon, es un chico energético y alegre, pero he notado que cuando se encuentra solo en su habitación o alguno de sus amigos hacen alguna mención respecto a cierta chica él se pone muy triste. Me pregunto quién sería aquella chica y por qué se pone tan mal al recordarla.

Es de noche y el chico de ojos rojos estaba por dormir cuando logro percibir que unas lágrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos; siempre que se pone de ese modo, el corazón se me parte en mil pedazos, odio verlo de ese modo y me encantaría poder hacer algo para evitar eso; pero me ocasiona una gran impotencia ya que no me puede ver, no sabe que estoy aquí para apoyarlo. ¿Por qué nací transparente?

* * *

—Vamos Pika, vamos al bosque Viridian. — El azabache sonriente hablaba mientras su Pikachu que al parecer tiene por mote Pika se subía en su hombro. Parece que lo que lloro la noche pasada nunca hubiese ocurrido, más aun así una clara mirada que reflejaba tristeza apareció en su rostro ¿Qué es lo que lo pone tan mal siempre?

Salió de su casa, yo me quede atrás de él en todo momento, siguiéndolo. Tenía miedo de lo que me fuera a encontrar estando al lado de él, pero simplemente no quiero apartarme de su lado para mínimo tener una idea de cómo sería si estuviera con él. Ojala exista algún color para distinguirme de lo demás.

Tras avanzar un poco, más o menos como estando a la mitad de la ruta 1 nos encontramos con dos simpáticas personas, ambos castaños, la chica de ojos azules y el chico de ojos verdes. Ambos al ver al de ojos rojos se le acercaron para empezar a dialogar entre ellos.

—Red, ¿hacia dónde te diriges? — La chica de ojos azules empezó a hablar estando muy intrigada en la respuesta que obtendría.

—Pues, me dirijo hacia el Bosque.

La mirada de los otros dos se tornó en una preocupada, como si supiesen a que va a ese lugar y que no era nada bueno. Esta vez el de ojos verdes empezó a hablar.

—Red, no me digas que vas a…— El chico no pudo terminar de si quiera hablar ya que la chica castaña lo interrumpió.

—¡Green! — Un silencio un poco incómodo se formó entre los chicos, cuando la misma que hablo volvió a hablar feliz y tomándolos a los dos de los brazos. —¿Por qué no mejor ignoramos las razones y vamos los tres juntos hasta la Ciudad Viridian? Green y yo tenemos que hacer unas cosillas ahí. — Y así fue como los tres chicos pasaron la ruta 1 juntos. Yo seguí estando detrás de ellos observando la escena… Sin duda hubiera sido muy interesante el poder compartir con ellos momentos.

¿Por qué Arceus ha sido tan malo con mi destino? ¿Qué hice para no merecer ningún color? Cualquiera hubiera estado bien; el blanco o el negro incluso el _amarillo_. En verdad deseo que sepan que yo existo.

* * *

Finalmente llegaron a la Ciudad Viridian donde se separaron y otra vez el chico de ojos rojos se quedó solo. En lo que estaban los tres chicos juntos, escuche que hablaron acerca de que eran de un grupo llamado Pokédex Holders; y que no solo son ellos sino que además hay varios chicos más de otras regiones. En verdad que deseo el poder conocerlos a todos. Mis lágrimas empezaron a caer hacia el vacío.

De a poco llegamos al Bosque Viridian. Apenas llegar al lugar logre percibir cierto olor muy familiar, el olor al bosque es tan delicioso, no sé por qué este olor me pone tan nostálgica, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a este lugar… Pero no logro recordar donde he percibido aquel aroma… ¿O sí?

—Hace un excelente clima ¿No crees Pika? — En un comentario distraído, el azabache hablo lo cual me hizo percatarme de que era cierto. Hacia sol, pero no demasiado como para morir de calor, un poco nublado pero sin que se llegue a sentir frio. El punto perfecto donde se puede disfrutar de un día indicado.

Nos adentramos un poco en el bosque, empecé a ver cierto objeto que no logro descifrar que es estando a los pies de un árbol. Antes de llegar al lugar, una Pikachu con una flor en la cabeza apareció. Pika inmediatamente bajo del hombro de su entrenador para ponerse al lado de la Pikachu que caminaba con pasos lentos. No se veía para nada bien aquella Pikachu.

—Chuchu…— El chico preocupado igual fue hacia la Pikachu tomándola en brazos y la acariciaba mientras que su Pika volvía a su hombro. Esa Pikachu realmente se veía muy mal, y no precisamente de salud sino como si estuviese deprimida, me encantaría poder hacer algo para que deje de estar así.

Nos acercamos de a poco al extraño objeto bajo el árbol y logro apreciar que es una especie de tumba, ahora tenía sentido porque el chico de ojos rojos estaba con la mirada tan triste al venir para acá, esta persona ha de ser importante para él. Y la Pikachu con la flor en la cabeza debió haber sido un Pokémon de aquella persona. Todo empezaba a tener sentido, hasta que observe el nombre que estaba escrito.

"Yellow of the Viridian Forest. Guardiana del Bosque Viridian y querida Pokédex Holder."

Es mi nombre.

* * *

"Yellow…" Aquel pensamiento de nuevo llego a mi mente, este lugar últimamente se ha vuelto una guarida de mis más bellos recuerdos y también los más trágicos. ¿Cómo es que desperdicie de una forma tan estúpida la presencia de aquella rubia? Aquella piedra por fin se encontraba frente mío, cada vez que veía ese nombre me partía el alma en dos, el nombre de Yellow.

Una vez más me encontraba de visita a la tumba de Yellow. Su muerte fue hace pocos días y muy poco esperada... Interponiéndose en el ataque Pico taladro de un Ferrow contra una Nidoran. Ataque mortal para ella… Y justo cuando llevamos apenas 2 días siendo pareja.

Fui un estúpido al no darme cuenta de nuestros sentimientos desde tiempo atrás. Pude haberla aprovechado más, pude haberme sentido menos patético. Ahora por eso vengo las mayores veces posibles a verla para así sentir que la acompaño y que sentimos juntos. Cuido de sus Pokémon en mi casa, pero Chuchu simplemente se reusó a dejar el lugar de su tumba… Creo que junto a mí a ella fue la que más le afecto la ida de aquella rubia.

Chuchu de un momento a otro salto de mis brazos y fijo su mirada hacia atrás mío, ¿Qué habrá visto? Me doy la vuelta para ver si alguien me había seguido y no veo nada. Bajo mi vista y es cuando veo una especia de flor roja; muy diferente a las que he visto ya que esta tenía unos pétalos largos simulando patas de araña. Aquella flor no estaba anteriormente.

En la base de la flor había un listón verde. El mismo que le regale a Yellow para que se lo pusiera en su coleta como accesorio, claro ella se lo ponía todos los días; incluyendo el día que murió.

—Yellow…—

* * *

No me maten por matarla QwQ A mí también me dolió mucho el tener que llegar a ese punto, pero prefiero matarla antes de verla junto a Red… Okno pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió para salir un poco de todo el cliché de este Shipping. Y siento que quedo bien QwQ

Creo que algunos ya se dieron cuenta de donde saque la idea para esta historia; efectivamente es en la canción de "Chica transparente" de Hatsune Miku (Mas especifico uno de los fandubs que hay). Fue un golpe de inspiración al escucharla y me gusto como quedo. ¡ASI QUE NO ME MOLESTEN! xDDDD

Supongo que no tengo más que decir, solo que estoy a poco de cumplir mi primer año en Fanfiction, por lo que estaré trabajando en la continuación del fic de Reglas del Guardián o en otro fic que tengo en mente (o en las dos). Ya veré que hago xD

Si les gusto mi loca idea no duden en dejarme un Review que es sensual el leerlos uwu

Chao nwn/


End file.
